Are You Jellin?
by MistressOfRobins
Summary: In which Bart thinks Tim's jealous, Tim denies it, but can't exactly keep a speedster away. Hummingbird. BartTim. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Young Justice © Warner Bros, DC Comics.

**Pairing(s):** Hummingbird (Bart Allen/Tim Drake).

**Warning(s):** Slash, and boys kissin' some.

* * *

**Are You Jellin'?**

* * *

"Whatcha dooooing?"

Tim doesn't even flinch when he feels Bart's breath against his neck, the speedster practically leaning all over him, his sparkly eyes flickering across the screen with an interest that's only there for, like, a _second_. The current Boy Wonder doesn't answer the question, and instead turns his head to look at the speedster.

He feels mildly obliged to tell Bart he's in his personal space – _really_ in his personal space – but he doubts Impulse cares. He's affectionate by nature, impulsive, hence his name, and _loud_, and yet Tim feels his heart speed up when Bart leans closer, eyes going up and down the brunet's screen.

"I asked what you were doing, Tim-Tim! That looks-hmph!"

Tim's hand is over the blabbering mouth almost as quick as Bart himself and he narrows his eyes. "You already revealed my secret identity to Beast Boy and we had to make him swear to keep silent, even from Miss Martian, so I would really watch that mouth of yours, okay?" He doesn't mean to sound harsh, but he's sure he does when Bart's look turns guilty.

In a way gentler manner he removes his hand, and frowns apologetically. "S-_sorry_, but please don't use my name, all right?" He turns and sighs, hand moving up to rub his temple. He should go to bed already. He doesn't even remember the last time he had at least six hours of sleep.

Bart is still there though, perked on his toes, frowning a bit too. "You're not kiddin' me, T-_Robin_. You're feelin' the mode, so what's up?"

The Boy Wonder doesn't say anything for a while, simply continues to type while Impulse is spinning a bit around, probably used to the fact that Tim Drake answers when he thinks it fits, and not always right away. However, when Tim finally talks and Bart is behind him again, chewing on god-knows-what, he's not really answering the question, like, at all.

"How's Blue Beetle?" he asks absentmindedly.

Bart blinks. "Blue? I'm guessin' he's okay…" The speedster speaks quickly, but Tim still catches it. Dick taught him to deal with that. The acrobat, despite the fact that Wally West was considerably slower and better at putting his speed aside, had dealt with speed-talking countless of times.

There are certain things, however, Tim is still not used to when it comes to speedsters – their incredible urge to always show affection, for instance.

Suddenly there are a couple of arms wrapped around his shoulders and Bart's grinning in the kind of way that makes Tim's heart jump. He's not quite sure if he should try to relinquish the contact or not, because Tim Drake is not a hugger, but at the same time… it doesn't feel… half bad.

Bart's arms tighten despite the fact that he can probably feel how _tense_ Tim is, and he snickers. "You need to relax!" he announces, grin wide, lips so _close_. "I mean, look at you! Even Nightwing's gone to lower his shoulders, you should do too you know. Oh and by the way, I know you're jellin', but you really don't have to because-"

Again Tim's hand is out and puts it over Bart's mouth, frowning, lips pursed. He then raises an eyebrow. "_Jellin'_?"

Bart takes his fingers and pries them off, but Tim's kind of occupied by the fact that he's not letting them _go_ but holds both hands in his, fingers curling and uncurling around them for a while, before he says – and yes Tim definitely notices a faint blush right there – "Jellin! As in, you're _jeeeealous_, Timmy!"

"_Don't_-"

"We're _alooooone_. Stop freakin' out already!" Bart grins, but still that small flush on his cheeks is noticeable. Tim frowns. "Okay, so back to the point. You're jellin, you're green-eyed. I know. Admit it, you are, so speeeak."

It still comes out as hurried, rushed words, but Tim interprets the message easily, and his demeanour turns passive. "Whatever you think I'm jealous of, you're wrong." He pries the speedster off, takes his laptop and places it neatly away.

He's preparing to leave, but before he's able to Bart's on him and he's suddenly straddled over the couch. His heart skips a beat, Bart's eyes directed straight at him, and he opens his mouth to ask what the hell he thinks he's doing, but there are lips. They press onto his own in a way that's just foreign, because Tim's barely had _time_ for relationships, and his experience on _this_ particular field is lacking.

He doesn't know what sound he's making, but Bart seems to think it's the right one, because he presses on further and Tim's heart is threatening to just burst straight out of his chest. He guesses that… for one moment, he can't help but _feel_, try to grasp what this is like and he comes to a horrifying realization.

It's fucking _good_.

Then, just when he's contemplating whether to kiss back, Bart withdraws and he's grinning down at him as if Christmas came early this year. The smile's bright when he pokes Tim's nose, snickering. "You _were_ jellin."

Tim is pretty sure he's bristling. "What are you-hmph!"

And there are those lips again, but they're moving faster. They ghost over every inch, tongue licking over the lower one, then above and then it's against his teeth, tickling, teasing. Tim's head is _hazy_, stomach filling with… _butterflies_ and it's kind of embarrassing because he never believed he'd use such a stupid reference.

"Yo're jwellin…" Bart murmurs against the lips, and Tim wants to know who the _hell_ Bart thinks he's been jealous of, before it hits him rather abruptly. It makes him unfocused, thus he doesn't realise Bart's pulled away and is nuzzling his collarbone through the red shirt he's been wearing. Everything's so _fast_.

"… I wasn't… I'm glad you guys…"

"Are _friends_?" That smirk is _way_ smug.

A blush crosses his cheeks and he opens his mouth, closes it, opens it… closes it. Bart lets go of a laugh and Tim feels strangely vulnerable, but he's still able to utter a couple of words. "And… what are-?"

Bart smirks and he moves down, kissing Tim's jaw before moving up to his mouth. The speedster's starting to vibrate a bit which honestly just makes Tim feel _more_ vulnerable, because it feels _good_ and somehow he's forgotten how to hide it. Then again, this is the third time those lips are on his, and if he doesn't respond soon he's going to give Bart the wrong idea.

Too bad he has absolutely _no clue_ what this _idea_ is supposed to be.

"B-Bart…" He mutters, but the speedster interrupts and he pulls away. Damn, he was missing the contact already.

"We, Timmy? We're _more_ than friends."

It isn't really logical to him. Sure, they had spent countless of hours together since Bart came from the future, and this was more than speedster's fault than his, considering that when he isn't with Blue Beetle he's following _him_ around. But somehow, Tim feels he can use a little… surreal right now.

He isn't able to protest, but reaches out to touch Bart's face.

The speedster just smiles, brightly, warmly.

And then, when he is kissed the fourth time, he responds.

No second thoughts.


End file.
